Slimer! Season Guide
Slimer! Animated TV Series had 1 active season which was part of "Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters" Hour. The show had a run of 33 episodes. This guide is listed as aired. For DVD Box set listing of Episodes (Which was part of The Real Ghostbusters DVD Box Set please go to The Real Ghostbusters Box Set Volume 5. Season 1 Season 1 of Slimer! was on Saturday mornings on ABC and ran during 1988-89. Episodes Key: S=Season(The season it aired in), A#=Episode Number(That is from the Box Set), P#=Production Number, N=Name of Episode, L=Length, AD=Air Date, VD=Volume and Disc on RGB Box Set, WB=who Wrote the episode }}|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 15, 1988}}|||5, 3||Pat Allee, Ben Hurst |- |01B||?||'Cruisin' for a Bruisin''||06|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 08, 1988}}|||5, 3||Dennis O'Flaherty |- |01C||166001A||'Nothing to Sneeze At'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 17, 1988}}|||5, 3||Don Dougherty |- |02A||166003A||'A Mouse in the House'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 24, 1988}}|||5, 3||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |02B||166010A||'Cash or Slime'||06|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 05, 1988}}||5, 3||Floyd Norman |- |02C||166002A||'Doctor Dweeb, I Presume'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 10, 1988}}||5, 3||Tony Marino |- |03A||166004A||'Quickslimer Messenger Service'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 01, 1988}}|||5, 3||Dennys McCoy, Pamela Hickey |- |03B||166013A||'Pigeon-Cooped'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 19, 1988}}|||5, 3||Temple Mathews |- |03C||166009A||'Go-pher It'||06|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 29, 1988}}|||5, 3||Tony Marino |- |04A||166011A||'Sticky Fingers'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|March 11, 1989}}|||5, 3||Bob Forward |- |04B||166004B||'Don't Tease the Sleaze'||14|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|March 25, 1989}}|||5, 3||Dennys McCoy, Pamela Hickey |- |05A||166016A||'Room at the Top'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 10, 1988}}|||5, 3||Charles Kaufman |- |05B||166025A||'Tea but not Sympathy'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|February 04, 1989}}|||5, 3||Don Dougherty |- |05C||166008A||'Special Delivery'||06|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 22, 1988}}|||5, 3||Floyd Norman, Leo Sullivan |- |06A||166001B||'Out with Grout'||14|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|March 25, 1989}}|||5, 3||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |06B||166018A||'Dr. Strangedog'||06|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 24, 1988}}|||5, 3||Tony Marino |- |07A||166014A||'Slimer's Silly Symphony'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 26, 1988}}|||5, 3||Don Dougherty |- |07B||?||'Little Green Sliming Hood'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|January 14, 1989}}|||5, 3||Bob Forward |- |07C||166012A||'Monkey See, Monkey Don't'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 12, 1988}}|||5, 3||Michael Gross, Ted Mann |- |08A||166023A||'Beach Blanket Bruiser'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|January 21, 1989}}|||5, 4||Pat Allee, Ben Hurst |- |08B||166019A||'Class Clown'||06|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 31, 1988}}|||5, 4||Francis Moss |- |08C||166026A||'Dog Days'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|February 11, 1989}}|||5, 4||Floyd Norman, Leo Sullivan |- |09A||166002B||'The Dirty Half-Dozen'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|April 01, 1989}}|||5, 4||Temple Mathews |- |09B||166021A||'Movie Madness'||06|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|January 07, 1989}}|||5, 4||Robert Davenport |- |10A||166006A||'Show Dog Showdown'||06|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|March 04, 1989}}|||5, 3||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |10B||166017A||'The Not-So-Great Outdoors'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 17, 1988}}|||5, 3||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |10C||166020A||'Unidentified Sliming Object'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|March 18, 1989}}|||5, 4||Pat Allee, Ben Hurst |- |11A||166027A||'Up Close and Too Personal'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|February 18, 1989}}|||5, 4||Bob Forward |- |11B||166003B||'Sweet Revenge'||14|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|April 08, 1989}}|||5, 4||Charles Kaufman |- |12A||166024A||'Rainy Day Slimer'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|January 28, 1989}}|||5, 3||Dennys McCoy, Pamela Hickey |- |12B||166028A||'Slimer & the Beanstalk'||06|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|February 25, 1989}}|||5, 3||Don Dougherty |- |12C||166015A||'Space Case'||07|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 03, 1988}}||5, 3||Tony Marino |- |13A||166001C||'Scareface'||14|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|April 01, 1989}}|||5, 4||Charles Kaufman |} Intros and Credits Slimer! only had one season, however it aired for two seasons. *The Real Ghostbusters Intro 2 (Includes the Slimer! show characters) *Intros *Credits Also See *The Real Ghostbusters Season Guide *Extreme Ghostbusters Season Guide Category:Slimer! Category:S! Episode